A different Arc
by MessOfIdeas
Summary: Having died a Martyr Jaune is reborn in to the world of Remnant with a twist, he is gifted with the memories of his previous life among other things. Life is a game plot line, eventual Harem ...Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't lie while I was writing the next chapter for Remnant of Magic this little thing popped into my head and now I can't stop thinking about it, so congratulations you get to experience more of my madness.**

 **Jaune dies in another world as a Martyr he is reborn in Remnant with some cheat like abilities.**

 **This was a brief overview, if you want more read the chapter xD.**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Rwby or anything else I write about.]**

War is never a very pleasant thing sometimes the reasons for fighting are even less pleasant for example here are some of the more insidious ones greed,pride and revenge. Still even though we all know that war is horrible we still manage to find ourselves fighting, but if we must fight please remember that everything is not always black and white most of the time we are all shades of grey.

Two figures clash in the ballroom of a gloomy castle one of the figures is a fair skinned man with innocent charming eyes and a glowing sword, the other figure is far more menacing with a slim pale figure and glowing red eyes. With a flourish of his blade the first man manages to push the demonic looking figure away, but he only manages to gain himself a few seconds before his enemy is upon him again.

The man blocks the phantom claws from tearing his throat out before he once again knocks his opponent away. "Give up Demon King, you can not win this fight!" The man yells his voice tinged in righteousness.

The Demon King only scoffs briefly before flying at the man and once again trying to tear at his throat. "You want me to give up Hero? If I do then what will happen? Surely you will behead me and march down these steps in victory, what happens to my people then!" The King's velvety voice rings out smoothly.

With a swing of his blade the Hero manages to cuts off the King's arm, before once again knocking his opponent away. "I was not offering you mercy Demon, I was just stating a fact, you can not defeat me as you are, the old sage Grimwald has sealed your greatest power and without your magic you are nothing Demon King." The Hero states with a sneer filled with venom.

"As for your so called people, they will be slaughtered in the name of our god." The response causes the Demon King to stop his movement and stare at the Hero in disgust.

"Sadly that was the answer I expected." With a resigned sigh the Demon King launches himself at the Hero once more but is launched into the air shattering the chandelier above. With a dazed look the Demon King falls to the ground only to be knocked into awareness when he feels a cold blade hovering over his throat.

The Hero just sneers at his weakened opponent. "Like I said Demon you are not my match, you have spent far too long practising your Demonic art's, it has left your body weak." The Hero says as he digs the blade into the Demon King's throat.

"Your nothing but a hypocrite Hero without that blade you would be as weak as a farm boy, Although I should expect nothing less from you Humans." With a sneer of his own the Demon King spits a blob of blood at the Hero

The Hero merely smiles before twirling the blade. "Ah the cursed sword Caliburn, it's such a wonderful blade, but enough is enough Demon, do you have any last words?" With a charming smile that would normally win anyone over the Hero mocks the Demon King.

"Just one word, Although I doubt you want to hear it." The Demon King responds brokenly clearly having given up.

The Hero smiles and moves his blade to decapitate the Demon."Wish." A single word uttered out of the Demon King's mouth it is filled with a massive amount of power, the word causes the Hero to jump away as the King's crimson Aura rages off of his body.

"Impossible! Grimwald sealed your Magic, there should be no way for you to use your spells!" The Hero yells in outrage as he shields himself with his blade.

"Ah my wayward student, he did do an impressive job with the seal but he did not think I would burn my entire soul for this one spell, after all this spell is the one thing I vowed to never teach." The Demon King responds in a tired voice.

"Wish the spell that can alter reality itself, normally the changes to reality can only be small ones but with the price of my soul I can change anything I want, so hear my words Hero, I Jaune the Crimson Clad King impact my one rule." Jaune's words cause the Hero to pale dramatically, still not given up the Hero charges the Crimson King.

"Violence is now forbidden, for those who maliciously and purposely break this clause let them burn in hell fire." With his rule in place Jaune collapses, the Hero burst into purple flames and turns into dust as the cursed blade clatters on the floor.

The Demon King stares at the blade as his vision starts to fade to black, without a single regret he closes his eyes and fades.

This should have been the end of the story for this King, so he was understandable confused when he awoke sitting in a chair in a unfamiliar room. The room consisted of two chairs and a checked floor, the walls and ceiling are nothing more than a void of darkness. In one of the chair's sit's the now dead King while the other chair holds a rather stunning beauty.

If one tried to describe her features they be stuck in a loop as they tried to list contradicting things, one moment a blonde another moment a raven haired girl the only thing consistent is her beauty.

Seeing no one else here the King questions the smiling woman. "Excuse me, do you know where I am? I could of sworn I died." The king questioned in hesitance clearly wary of her as she looks human.

She merely smiles as her appearance morphs yet again. "Well you're not wrong, you did in fact die Jaune. As for where you are, well your soul is being judged. So you could call this place the Judgement Hall if you want." The woman chirps out happily clearly excited.

The King just looks at the surrounding darkness and sighs."Ah I suppose it's far too late to be hopeful, so what's the verdict Judge? What manner of hell have I earned." Jaune states tiredly.

"Well I can't give you an exact judgement yet as we are still reviewing your life, I can guess that you would earn Hero treatment." The girl responds in happiness not in the least bit fazed from Jaune's tired tone.

"Hero treatment, you must be watching someone else's memories. I am the Demon King, I'm no hero!" Jaune spits out the word hero as if the word was poison.

The woman just continues to smile. "Good is good, it does not matter what your race is king. While you lived you did not judge upon race, you saved everyone you could." The woman's statement managed to calm the irate Demon.

Her expression briefly flickers in surprise before falling back into a smile. "Ah it appears I made a mistake, you did not earn Hero treatment." Her serene voice rings out, this new information did not really surprise the King.

Seeing Jaune's lack of reaction the woman pouts briefly before her eyes fill with mischief. "It's true that you did not earn Hero status, no you earned Martyr status." She giggles as she finishes her sentence.

The stunned look on Jaune's face causes her to laugh even harder before she calms down. "You are so fun to tease young King, but enough of that it's time for the next step in reincarnation." She states with a musical lilt, Jaune tries to respond but a screen suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Normally a person being reincarnated does not do enough good deeds to earn preferential treatment but you are one of the rare exceptions. Now before you stands a screen with a list of abilities or traits you can buy any of those using Karma points." The judge drones on clearly not as enthusiastic about this part.

The Demon King merely stares at the screen in confusion for a couple of moment but a soft cough from the woman knocks him out of his stupor. Feeling curious the King examines the list of abilities in front of him.

 **[Karma Shop!][Current point tally: 1000KP]**

 **Absorb.**

 **Acquire.**

 **Alleviate.**

 **Align.**

 **Antagonize.**

 **Apply.**

 **Attest.**

 **[ ]**

The list went on and on with thousands of abilities but it was just names so feeling a little reckless the dead King picked a ability that sounded strong, only to jump in shock as the screen changed.

 **[Karma Shop!][Current point tally: 1000KP]**

 **Destruction. {Cost 300 KP}**

 **This unlocks the Destruction branch of**

 **Magic upon start up.**

 **[Purchase] [Go Back To List]**

 **[ ]**

Seeing the new information the King quickly hit the go back button, as he now knew that he could gain more information from the list by simply clicking on one of the abilities. "I know this is a rather odd question to ask, but how long do I have to choose my abilities?" Jaune questions in hesitance clearly not expecting an answer from his Judge.

The woman just smiles at Jaune before answering. "You can have as long as you want, you are dead after all, you have nothing but time at the moment." Her clear answer shocks the Demonic King but he merely nods.

Seeing no need to make a rash decision Jaune looks through every single ability, days must of past but he did not feel tired or hungry it must of been a perk of being dead still with that much time he managed to finally select the abilities that he wanted.

 **[Karma Shop!][Current point tally: 1000KP]**

 **Recycle{Cost 500 KP}**

 **This ability allows the user to retain**

 **memories from their previous life,**

 **additionally this ability takes all the skills**

 **the user knows and Recycles them.**

 **[Purchase] [Go Back To List]**

 **[ ]**

Interestingly enough as soon as Jaune read the description of this ability he knew that he had to spend the five hundred points to get it after all this ability allowed Jaune to remain the person he was, so with little to no hesitance Jaune pushes the purchase button of course nothing magical happened.

Blushing Jaune goes to purchase his next ability.

 **[Karma Shop!][Current point tally: 500KP ]**

 **Re-Route{Cost 500 KP}**

 **This ability converts all of the user's**

 **current Magic pool to create a system**

 **that will boost their training potential**

 **immensely.**

 **[Purchase] [Go Back To List]**

 **[ ]**

This choice was a bit harder to make as there was hundreds of abilities that sounded extremely overpowered but Jaune eventually chose Re-Route, the ability itself sounded a bit vague for his tastes but he considered the fact that he was already overpowered in his old realm and with his memories he could reach the same state it was just a matter of time and this ability claimed to boost training potential. So feeling satisfied with his decision Jaune clicks the purchase button, this time something does happen he feels drained and powerless as if he just spent the entirety of his magic supply. Jaune wants to just sleep but the screen changed again.

 **[Karma Shop!][Current point tally: 0KP]**

 **Congratulations! You spent all of your**

 **Karma Points, have fun in your new life!**

 **[Reincarnate]**

 **[ ]**

Seeing the new screen the woman brings up her own and checks something. "Oh my, I must say you have rather odd tastes, although I can see why you picked those ones. I wonder do you truly understand what Re-Route does?"The woman grins in mischief clearly hiding something.

"You are going to be a interesting one to watch, so don't disappoint me King." The woman states with her serene smile.

Jaune just smiles helplessly before pushing the reincarnate button, again nothing magical happens but the urge to sleep becomes a lot more prominent. The woman slowly approaches Jaune smiling the whole way once in front of him she takes his hand and kisses it softly. "A small gift for my champion, now go fight a new battle young King." She comments softly, her voice is the last thing Jaune remembers as he drifts into nothingness once more.

Jaune regains awareness again but he is greeted with cold, it's rather odd Jaune was sure he felt colder before but this particular cold causes him to let out a startled whine. "Oh look at him Jackie, doesn't he look just like me." A deep and smooth tone startles Jaune which stops his whining temporarily.

Jaune tries to find where the voice came from but several screens pop up in front of him.

 **[Abjuration branch unlocked.]**

 **[Alchemy branch unlocked.]**

 **[Conjuration branch unlocked.]**

 **[Divination branch unlocked.]**

 **[Enchantment branch unlocked.]**

 **[Evocation branch unlocked.]**

 **[Illusion branch unlocked.]**

 **[Necromancy branch unlocked.]**

 **[Transmutation branch unlocked.]**

 **[Skill gained Acid Splash Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Blade Ward Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Chill Touch Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Dancing Lights Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Eldritch Blast Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Firebolt Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Friends Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Lights Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Mage Hand Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Mending Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Message Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Minor Illusion Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Poison Spray Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Prestidigitation Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Ray Of Frost Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Shocking Grasp Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Synthesize Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained True Strike Lv.1]**

 **[Skill gained Wish Lv.1]**

 **[Due to an influx of memories INT is forced to grow +10 INT.]**

 **[Due to the power of your soul WIS is forced to grow +10 WIS.]**

Jaune tries to read each window but his vision is blurry, his self imposed mission is disturbed by a warm feeling surrounding him. "Atlas, I think I finally decided on a name. We will name him Jaune after your great grandmother." A weak and soft voice state's right next to Jaune's face.

 **[I do not own Rwby or anything else I write about.]**

 **That's it for now, if you are wondering why it took me so long to write something well enter the gungeon is eating my free time.**


	2. The grind

**Sweet two reviews! There seem to be no questions so going to skip it for now. One of these days I will write a story that can be entered into Our Knight but today is not that day.**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or anything else I write about.]**

It only took Jaune a couple of hours to figure out what was happening, admittedly that is a rather long time to figure out that you are now a baby but to be fair it is incredibly hard to gauge what is happening when you can see nothing but grey blobs, yeah turns out babies have shitty vision. That's not the only thing that sucks about being a baby, it's been a couple of months since his realization and it has sucked the entire time he had no control over his bowels which basically meant that he would shit himself constantly, do you have any idea how much it sucks to shit yourself when you are aware of what's happening?

Honestly, if he had the choice to skip over the next couple of years Jaune would have taken it in a heartbeat, it really really sucks being a baby with the mind of a fifty-year-old. Still the past months have not been a complete waste Jaune managed to learn several things about his 'new' life, first he was human now and for some reason that did not really bother him all that much. Second his parents were very busy people, he knows they love him but it appears that they have to leave the house constantly which would suck if he was actually a tiny impressionable baby. Third he could no longer do any of his more advanced spells it's rather irritating to remember how to do them but not be able to actually cast, still he could cast all of his Cantrips for some reason. Finally, this world has strange technology as his house is littered with hundreds of appliances that imitate magic.

Jaune is currently using Mage Hand to open and close his door because being a baby is really boring and the noise freaks out his babysitter, it's really entertaining seeing his parents hire another teenager to watch him because the last one quit because of ghosts. Just as the spectral hand appears a new screen pops up in front of Jaune which is rather shocking for him as he has not seen a screen since the Judgment Hall.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to diligent use the Skill Mage**

 **Hand has risen a Level.**

 **Current Level: 2**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Seeing the text Jaune grows confused, what the heck was this thing and what does it mean? Seeing no other options Jaune flicks the screen away and casts Mage Hand once more after all the thing said his Mage Hand went up a level that has to have meant something. Once Jaune finished casting it he noticed the difference, the Mage Hand was just a tiny bit stronger and it's movements were smoother, your average Mage probably could not notice the difference but Jaune has been a master of magic for years. Now Jaune had a theory but he really needed to test it first so he rapidly casted Mage Hand over and over again, two things became apparent rather quickly first he could only cast Mage Hand about twenty times before feeling drained on the other hand another screen popped up.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to diligent use the Skill Mage**

 **Hand has risen a Level.**

 **Current Level: 3**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Seeing the screen Jaune smiles in pride as his theory was correct he could increase the 'level' of his spells by using them over and over again, his new found smile fades as he remembered that he could not cast the Cantrips over and over again as he would grow tired. Still tired was not really a bad thing and he could cast the Cantrip almost two thousand times when he was young, so feeling a bit adventurous he casts Mage Hand again. The spectral hand appears but Jaune's vision starts to blacken as he passes out.

He awakes to another screen this one different than the others.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to excessive use of Mana you**

 **have passed out, HP and MP have now**

 **Been restored.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well, that was unexpected usually when he tried to cast a spell when he was out of Mana nothing would happen but this time, he passed out maybe this world's magic was different somehow. Still these new revelations gave him something to do as he could now experiment with this in his free time, and honestly being a baby gave you nothing but free time.

So Jaune did just that he experimented using the spell over and over again learning new things each time. The first thing he learned was that it took about five minutes before he had enough Mana to cast Mage Hand. Second the level up function worked for his other spells to as he is now the proud owner of a level two Minor Illusion. Finally, there are other functions other than the level up as another screen popped into existence during his experiments.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Through wise decisions, your WIS went**

 **Up by 1.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to the introduction of new**

 **knowledge your INT goes up by 1.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

When the two new screens popped up it got Jaune thinking of what these screens actually were as they obviously changed something. Not really coming up with an answer as they were like nothing he has ever seen Jaune decided to look into something else as thinking about the screens themselves really did not help. So he started to think about the words involved in each screen as he has never heard someone say INT or WIS in an average conversation. On the other hand, he has heard of the word skill used regularly but as far as he was aware the connection did not help, what did he know of **skills**. With a flash another screen appeared.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Skill Acid Splash Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Blade Ward Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Chill Touch Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Dancing Lights Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Eldritch Blast Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Firebolt Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Friends Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Lights Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Mage Hand Lv.5 ]**

 **[Skill Mending Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Message Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Minor Illusion Lv.2]**

 **[Skill Poison Spray Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Prestidigitation Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Ray Of Frost Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Shocking Grasp Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Synthesize Lv.1]**

 **[Skill True Strike Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Wish Lv.1]**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Seeing the new screen Jaune is once again confused, how the heck did he get this one to pop up. Wait was it the word **skills** it was the first time he thought of it but is it really that easy. Seeing no other way Jaune flicks the screen and thinks the word **skills** again and sure enough the screen re-appears. So the screens react to specific words, well then other words have to work as well. So Jaune tries a variety of words trying to get more screens but none of them worked not even spells. Feeling frustrated Jaune goes back to investigating the **skills** screen, learning from previous experiences Jaune pushes the Mage Hand button. As expected the screen once again changes.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Mage Hand Lv.5**

 **Range: 30ft**

 **Carry weight: 15 IBS**

 **Cost:5 MP**

 **This spell creates a spectral hand that**

 **can do a variety of tasks. The hand can**

 **not attack.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Judging from the description the spell he could now carry about five more pounds instead of the regular ten pounds, that implies that each level is worth about one pound but it's not good to assume as the pattern might change for now Jaune will check the description after every level. Still there is one more spell that is higher than the standard set so he clicks on the Minor Illusion button.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Minor Illusion Lv.2**

 **Range: 35ft**

 **Cost:5 MP**

 **This spell creates an Illusory sound or**

 **image, the sound can range from the**

 **squeak of a mouse to the roar of a**

 **lion there really is no limit for the**

 **sound, the image on the other hand**

 **must be an image that can fit into a**

 **five feet cube, the illusion can be**

 **dispelled if someone touches it and**

 **if you dismiss it.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Again the description fits to what he knows about the spell the only difference is that the range on the regular spell is about thirty feet while this version is thirty-five feet, which is nice to know but it's not really that important. Still there is one thing that Jaune took away from this he could now change himself with Mage Hand instead of waiting for his babysitter to check on him, of course he does just that.

So another two months pass before something new pops up again, so Jaune is now four months old and he went through about three babysitters at this point but it appears that this one does not care about the rumored haunted baby which makes sense as his parents do pay well, he just had to look at the manor he lived in to figure that out. Still the status of his of his babysitter was not the new thing, no the new thing was a new screen that accompanied the standard level up screen.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Mage Hand Lv.75**

 **Range:55ft**

 **Carry weight: 110 IBS**

 **Cost:5 MP**

 **This spell creates a spectral hand that**

 **can do a variety of tasks. The hand can**

 **not attack.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to the diligent study of magic your**

 **INT has risen by 1.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

So apparently if he used his magic constantly his INT will rise whatever that is, the whole thing was rather confusing so Jaune just ignored it and started casting Mage Hand again but he noticed something new, he could cast Mage Hand an extra time so that meant that INT affected how many times he could cast. This is important as it meant that he could raise the level of his spells faster if he could cast more but he did not know how to increase INT other than casting so Jaune did just that.

So another month passed before something new happened, Jaune just finished casting Mage Hand when another screen popped up.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Mage Hand Lv.100(MAX)**

 **Range:80ft**

 **Carry weight: 160 IBS**

 **Cost:0 MP**

 **This spell creates a spectral hand that**

 **can do a variety of tasks. The hand can**

 **not attack.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **The skill Mage Hand has reached**

 **MAX level, a new skill has been**

 **Unlocked Unseen Servant Lv.1**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Jaune had to stare at the second screen for a few moments as it changed a lot of things for him as he now knew that he could relearn his more powerful spells by maxing the level of one of his Cantrips but the question is which one is next?

He almost immediately ruled out the more volatile spells as he did not have room to practice them he could set the whole house on fire if he was not careful, next he eliminated the spells that need a target as most of the time he was by himself and casting Friends on his babysitter might cause the rumors of the haunted baby to resurface. That left Blade Ward, Dancing Lights, Lights, Mending, Minor Illusion, Prestidigitation and finally True Strike, out of the list of spells Minor Illusion was the most tempting as he already had a level in it but Prestidigitation was a close second as it was a rather useful spell. So happy with his new choice Jaune started to cast Minor Illusions all over his room for another two months.

He just created a rather impressive image of a demented lion when the familiar screen popped up.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Minor Illusion Lv.100(MAX)**

 **Range: 200ft**

 **Cost:0 MP**

 **This spell creates an Illusory sound or**

 **image, the sound can range from the**

 **squeak of a mouse to the roar of a**

 **lion there really is no limit for the**

 **sound, the image on the other hand**

 **must be an image that can fit into a**

 **twenty feet cube, the illusion can be**

 **dispelled if someone touches it and**

 **if you dismiss it.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **The skill Minor Illusion has reached**

 **MAX level, a new skill has been**

 **Unlocked Silent Image Lv.1**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to the diligent study of magic your**

 **INT has risen by 1.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

The third screen was unexpected but nice to have as that was the second one he got during the two months so his INT went up by two. The screen saying he maxed Minor Illusion was expected and Jaune made Illusory fireworks to celebrate. Since he finished maxing the Minor Illusion skill Jaune decided to work on Prestidigitation now as it still sounded the most appealing so another three months pass with Jaune practicing Prestidigitation, other than the standard level up screens he received two more of the increase in INT screens. Jaune is now exactly one as today is his birthday and he just cleaned up a mess using Prestidigitation.

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Prestidigitation Lv.100(MAX)**

 **Range: 60ft**

 **Duration: 10 hours.**

 **Cost:0 MP**

 **This spell is a magic trick for novice**

 **Casters, when** casted **you can pick from**

 **The following effects.**

 **• You create an instantaneous, harmless**

sensory **effect,such as a shower of sparks,**

 **a puff of wind,** faint **musical notes, or an**

 **odd odor.**

 **• You instantaneously light or snuff out a**

 **candle, a torch, or a small campfire.**

 **• You instantaneously clean or soil an**

 **object no larger than 10 cubic foot.**

 **• You chill, warm, or flavor up to 10 cubic**

 **foot of nonliving material for 10 hours.**

 **• You make a color, a small mark, or a symbol**

 **Appear on an object or a surface for 10 hours.**

 **• You create a non-magical trinket or an illusory**

 **Image that can fit in your hand and that lasts**

 **10 hours or until you end the spell.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **The skill Prestidigitation has reached**

 **MAX level, a new skill has been**

 **unlocked Long Strider Lv.1**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Again Jaune celebrates with Illusory fireworks but he almost immediately dismisses them as today was his birthday and he could already hear his family waking up. It was only today when Jaune realized how big his family was as he had over seven sisters most of them were old enough to leave the house and live by themselves but two of his sisters were still in school one of them in a place called Signal and the other in somewhere called Beacon.

The day flies by with Jaune receiving gifts and well wishes but something caught his eye one of his sisters screamed that she died and lost a level but she was holding a strange device. So intrigued by the word level Jaune wobbled his way over and asked what she was doing.

"Oh hey Jaune, Sorry for screaming I was just a bit frustrated. I was just playing a video game, do you want to play?" Jaune's sister replied but this just confused Jaune even more, so he asked her to explain she just laughs at her 'cute' brother and does just that.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or anything else I write about.]**

 **Okay, a few points to end this off, first of** all **the goddess from the previous chapter called Jaune young and in this chapter I gave him the age of fifty. I know that's not young but in ancient being terms fifty is fairly young, heck in demon standards Jaune would have been young.**

 **On another note, I have descriptions for all the current 'known' spells but it would inflate the chapter so I did not post it if you want I can post a not a chapter next with a description of each spell.**

 **Finally sorry about this chapter, I am trying to fast track Jaune out of baby days so ever one else has little to no details, I will work on that later.**

 **That's it please review!**


	3. Tutorial

**Welcome to the Review corner basically I read the reviews and answer them!**

 **Let's start with Ddragon21, yeah I was going for a wizard Jaune, in fact all the spells are from the D &D handbook.**

 **Now gusbot3000 glad you're liking the story so far and sorry about the lack of details on the other characters I was trying to fast track Jaune out of babyhood.**

 **Next Azure Saiyan, it's mainly an issue with the spells Jaune was practicing all three of them are more utility spells the more attack-oriented spells could not be used they would have damaged his room.**

 **Guest time! I'm sorry that my story was painful to read, I will work on improving YOSH!**

 **One thing though what should I be improving on? Just so I can work on it. I'm all for a Beta btw.**

 **Chad0615, sweet hopefully I can keep it!**

 **Ceiling creep, Should I be worried? xD**

 **Oh, I almost forgot I was looking at my story page and I noticed that my story was added to a community! So thanks, Druss the Legend for adding me to your all time favorites!**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or anything else I write about.]**

"I really should have known that you would not know what a video game is, it's just you act so mature for your age Jaune, sorry rambling again you wanted to know what this is right?" Jaune's sister states as she shows him the screen on the device.

Jaune just nods shakily at his sister and smiles, the sister that he is talking to is the youngest she is lithe and rather short but judging from the rest of the family she will shoot up as she ages. She has the trademark Arc blonde hair in a ponytail, and her name is Clara.

Seeing Jaune nod she giggles slightly and points at the screen. "You see this guy here I can control him using these buttons, look I can make him jump if I press this button." Clara states and pushes a button, sure enough the small figure on the screen jumps.

"Woah, that has to be magic." Jaune says in wonderment, of course his response has his sister giggling again.

"I suppose it would look like that but the game is made through technology." Clara replies with a soft smile as she can see that Jaune is still confused.

"Oh, hey you said something about levels? What's that?" Jaune says in an innocent tone but his eyes glint in devious way luckily Clara did not see them.

"Wow you remembered that, well this game is what you would call an RPG or role playing game. Basically you control the character and they have stats that represent their strength or intelligence, here let me show you." Clara presses another button and the screen changes now there is a picture with several names and numbers, seeing the words INT and WIS on the screen Jaune grows excited.

"That's so cool, what that called?" He states innocently once again but he clearly has a goal not that Clara can see that.

"This is the Status page, you can get to it by pressing the menu button. I did not know you were interested in games Jaune, I have some old ones that I use to play when I was younger give me one second I will go get them." She replies and get's up to head to her room clearly going to get something.

The thing is Jaune already got what he needed but he decided not to use the words just yet as everyone is still here celebrating his birthday. The party goes on for hours with Jaune wandering around meeting each sibling and having fun with his parents, eventually Clara came back with a device that she called a scroll she showed Jaune how to turn it on and how to get to the games she was talking about earlier. The games were mostly coloring things and games to teach you words, if he was being honest the games were kind of insulting but he took no offense as she really thought he was a baby.

Still all things come to an end and that includes this party at around six his parents took Jaune to his room and tucked him in as he did not have a nap earlier. Once the door closed Jaune started to think of the new words he learned but stats did nothing so he moved on to Menu. Sure enough, a screen popped up.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Options]**

 **[Status]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Tutorial]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Seeing the new screen Jaune does a small wobbly jig in celebration, he read each button and committed each word into memory but he was debating which one to click clearly the second one led to his stat screen while the third one led to his skill window but the other three were new things, so feeling brave Jaune hit the last one.

As soon as he pushed the button his vision starts to fade and he passes out, he awakens in a green grassy field and a blue sky. Feeling shocked about his scenery he stands up and looks around, as he rises he notices something else his arms were no longer the small chubby things they were before, no they looked like an adult's hands, in fact he was in his previous body. He would have continued examining himself but a screen flashed into existence.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Hello and welcome to the tutorial, so**

 **your life got turned into a game and**

 **you have no idea what to do , well you**

 **came to the right place the tutorial is**

 **meant to teach new players about the**

 **system for example to advance or**

 **remove a screen simply flick them.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Once Jaune finished reading the screen he felt kind of insulted but this thing was meant to teach him the basics so he just went with it so he flicked the screen. As soon as the old screen disappeared a new one took its place but it was accompanied by fireworks and celebratory music.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Congratulations! Now that you know**

 **how to dismiss a screen let's learn**

 **how to bring up new ones. Most of the**

 **screens have a corresponding word to**

 **call them up, for example the word to**

 **bring up the skills menu is skills. All**

 **you have to do it think or say the word**

 **and the screen will pop up! For**

 **reference here are the other words.**

 **Options,Status,Inventory,Menu. Now why**

 **don't you dismiss this window and**

 **bring up the skills menu.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Jaune knew that he should not take offense at the screen but the words just seemed so insulting he already knew what they were talking about. Still he had nothing better to do so he followed the instructions and dismissed the current screen while thinking of the word Skills.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Skill Acid Splash Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Blade Ward Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Chill Touch Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Dancing Lights Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Eldritch Blast Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Firebolt Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Friends Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Lights Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Long Strider Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Mage Hand Lv.100(MAX)]**

 **[Skill Mending Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Message Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Minor Illusion Lv.100(MAX)]**

 **[Skill Poison Spray Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Prestidigitation Lv.100(MAX)]**

 **[Skill Ray Of Frost Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Shocking Grasp Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Silent Image Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Synthesize Lv.1]**

 **[Skill True Strike Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Unseen Servant Lv.1]**

 **[Skill Wish Lv.1]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Congratulations! You managed to pull**

 **up the skill screen, I know it seems**

 **really barren in fact you have no skills**

 **so let's change that, here I will give you**

 **the skill Strike, why don't you click on**

 **it.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Okay now that one had to be an insult, his name was Jaune and he was once a ruler of an entire realm and this screen claims that he has absolutely no skills that's ridiculous he would just have to take solace in the fact that he now had a new skill so he clicked on the new button.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Strike Lv.1**

 **Range:touch.**

 **Duration:1 minute.**

 **Cost: 20 MP.**

 **Requirement: Sword.**

 **Damage: +5%**

 **This skill imbues a sword with magical**

 **energy increasing the damage output.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Great you brought up the Strike skill**

 **as you can see this particular skill**

 **requires a sword, now some skills**

 **will require a specific item while others**

 **require nothing as you gain new skills**

 **you will see for yourself! Now you don't**

 **have a sword right now so I have gifted**

 **you a training blade you can find it in**

 **the inventory screen.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Again this screen was assuming but Jaune's rage has subsided for now and to be fair he did not actually have a sword so the screen gave him something useful. So Jaune flicked the screens and brought up the Inventory screen.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Training Sword] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

 **[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

 **[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

 **[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

 **[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

 **[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Fantastic you brought up the inventory**

 **screen, at this screen you can store**

 **your items in a hammer space. You can**

 **tap the button to get the items statistics**

 **or you can put you hand on the button**

 **and pull the item out, if you want to**

 **put an item in you would have to push**

 **the item into one of the slots. Now why**

 **don't you check the swords statistics.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Finally, the screen was no longer annoying and pretentious it was actually giving him information that was useful, although if he knew nothing about the system previously the other information would have been useful if a bit annoying. So once again obediently following instructions Jaune tapped the sword icon.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Training Sword (Common)**

 **Damage:10**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **This is a standard issue blade in hunter**

 **academies for those following the path**

 **of the blade.**

 **[Equip]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Fantastic! Now you might not**

 **understand what everything on that**

 **screen is saying but don't worry I am**

 **here to help! Now let's start with the**

 **(Common) tag, each item will be**

 **assigned a rarity tag, the tag will tell**

 **you how powerful or rare an item is.**

 **here are the rarity tags in order of rarity**

 **(Common)(Uncommon)(Rare)(Epic)**

 **(Legendary)(Artifact)(Mystic).**

 **Now let's move on to damage this**

 **number represents the amount of**

 **damage you deal without modifiers,**

 **so basically how much you can hurt**

 **something! The modifiers that affect**

 **damage depend on the weapon for**

 **example for a sword the modifiers are**

 **STR, Skills, and target but for a gun the**

 **Modifiers are just Skills and the target.**

 **Next, we have durability, this number**

 **is basically the condition of the weapon.**

 **if the number ever falls below zero then**

 **the item is then broken and needs to be**

 **repaired before it can fully function.**

 **Up next is the description hopefully I**

 **don't need to explain this, basically**

 **this is a small amount of text telling**

 **you about what the item is.**

 **Finally, we have the [Equip] button, this**

 **button can be used to quickly equip the**

 **item in question, basically it will**

 **instantly transport the item to it's**

 **corresponding location directly from**

 **your inventory.**

 **Now you know all you need to know**

 **about the item statistic page, now**

 **equip the sword.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Wow that was an information dump but almost all of the information was helpful in some sense, hopefully the rest of the tutorial is just as helpful, so with that in mind Jaune hit the equip button. With a flash of light a gladius appeared in Jaune's hands, the sword appeared to be made of steel

And was lightly decorated in bland colours.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Great! You now have the sword**

 **equipped now let's practice using it, in**

 **order to test it you are going to need**

 **a target so here I provided you with**

 **a dummy!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Sure enough with a flash of light a straw dummy appeared, it had several targets painted on its cloth exterior. Jaune waited a few moments for another screen to appear but none showed up so he shrugged and swung the blade at the dummies torso. The blade cut cleanly through the torso of the dummy and a bright red twenty appeared above its head but oddly enough when the blade passed through it the dummy sealed itself.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Congratulations! You managed to hit**

 **the dummy now a few things might**

 **of happend that you probably did not**

 **understand so let's go over it.**

 **Now you might have noticed that a number**

 **appeared above the dummy's head, this**

 **number represented the damage that**

 **you dealt to the dummy when you hit**

 **it, now if the number was bright red then**

 **you hit a weak point and dealt double**

 **the regular amount if the number was**

 **dark red then you hit a critical point**

 **and increased the damage by the**

 **power of five, if the number was white**

 **then you just dealt a regular amount**

 **of damage.**

 **That's it for now regarding targets, so**

 **let's move onto the use of skills if you**

 **remember I gave you the skill Strike**

 **earlier. To use a skill all you have to do**

 **is say or think of the skill's name now**

 **why don't you try it on the dummy!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Jaune made sure to commit the text to memory as the targeting system was useful information but judging from the text he just managed to hit a weak point, Jaune looked at the dummy looking for a critical point thankfully Jaune had just the spell for that. With a murmured True Strike the dummy glowed briefly and Jaune's mind was assaulted with information, with the new information he took aim at the dummy's head and swung with a murmured Strike. The blade glowed a pale red as it traveled straight through the dummy's head, A deep red fifty-two appeared above its head as the blade finished bisecting it.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to repeated practice you gained the**

 **skill Sword Mastery Lv.1**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Congratulations! You used your first**

 **skill now if I'm not wrong you should**

 **have just gained the skill Sword Mastery**

 **now this brings up another mechanic.**

 **you can gain new skills through practice**

 **or unusual actions.**

 **Now skills come in two different types**

 **actives and passives, actives require**

 **you to use the skills name to use them**

 **most of the time actives will burn MP.**

 **on the other hand, passives are active**

 **all the time and don't use any MP.**

 **sometimes there is a hybrid between**

 **the two with an active offering passive**

 **benefits but an increase in those benefits**

 **when active.**

 **Now I just used a term that you might**

 **not be familiar with that being MP now**

 **I would explain but I think showing you**

 **would be better so dismiss this screen**

 **And bring up the Status screen.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

After reading the text Jaune was momentarily stunned as it implied that he could learn new skills by simply practicing this of course was shocking for a man that had to fight tooth and nail for every single spell he had. Still he did get that new skill after swinging the sword twice so it goes to reason that the text was telling the truth, wanting to see the new skill Jaune ignored the instructions and brought up the skill menu looking for the new addition as soon as he saw it he hit the button.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Sword Mastery Lv.1]**

 **Damage: +10%**

 **This skill passively boosts the damage**

 **output of sword based weapons.**

 **As a martial artists becomes more**

 **familiar with swords they start to treat it**

 **as a part of their body increasing their**

 **mastery of the blade.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well, the increase of damage was nice but Jaune really doubted he would be using a sword often because he still had to remaster all of his spells. Still satisfied with having another skill Jaune dismissed this screen and brought up the Status screen.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Name: [Jaune Arc]**

 **Title: [Hero]**

 **Level: [1]**

 **Experience: [0/300]**

 **HP: [10/10]**

 **MP:[340/340]**

 **STR: [1] +**

 **VIT: [1] +**

 **DEX: [1] +**

 **INT: [17] +**

 **WIS: [11] +**

 **CHA: [2] +**

 **LUK: [10] +**

 **Points:[5]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **This is the status screen and you can**

 **learn what each thing does by clicking**

 **their name! Don't click the plus sign**

 **unless you want to increase their**

 **value.**

 **Once you're ready to move on go read**

 **that sign!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

With a flash of light a small sign appeared in front of Jaune but he ignored it in favor of looking through this new menu, the text implied that he should check out what each stat does so he will do just that. The first thing on the list would be his name although Jaune did not think he needed that part to be explained to him.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Name]**

 **Well I did not think I needed to explain**

 **this but you proved me wrong**

 **congratulations! The name function**

 **lists your name or at least the name**

 **you were born with.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well that was expected if a bit annoying to read, Jaune was just glad that the name function did not have any other meaning, still the next one is probably going to be just as annoying as the word hero was included and that term was taboo for Jaune, still he was no coward so he clicked on Title.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Title]**

 **The title function is a name or nickname**

 **that you have earned through your**

 **adventures, you can change your title**

 **by clicking on the current title.**

 **Most titles offer passive benefits but**

 **they have to be equipped to be used.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

This information was at least useful as he would not have known that the titles did anything without this brief primer. Jaune still felt that the title hero was an annoyance so he clicked on it to change it.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Current Title:[Hero]**

 **Total Titles: [Demon King] [Chosen]**

 **[Martyr] [Mage]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

While he had a lot more titles than he thought he would have had, that complicated things as he was just going to switch to another title if he had one now he had to make an educated choice so he clicked on each title looking for their descriptions, yes that included hero.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Hero]**

 **+1 CHA on every level.**

 **The title Hero is given to those that**

 **earn a great deal of positive public**

 **admiration.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Demon King]**

 **+1 INT on every level.**

 **The title Demon King is given to those**

 **that rule over demons whether this is**

 **from admiration or fear.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Chosen]**

 **50% increase in skill experience.**

 **The title Chosen is given to those that**

 **have been marked by fate, only time**

 **can tell if it was a positive or negative**

 **thing.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Martyr]**

 **+1 WIS on every level.**

 **The title Martyr is given to those that**

 **have been sacrificed for the good of**

 **the world.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Mage]**

 **50% increase in damage for spells.**

 **The title Mage is given to those that**

 **have mastered their own personal**

 **branch of magic.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

After looking through each title he ruled out Mage and Chosen for now as they did not offer stat gains and he figured he could switch out the titles when needed, still he had no idea what skill experience meant that would require some experimentation on his part. That narrowed down his choices to Hero,Demon King and finally Martyr he still did not know what WIS and CHA did so he decided on Demon King for now as he already figured out at least a part of INT. Now happy with his title Jaune moved on to the next thing which is Level.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Level]**

 **The level function is a gauge for**

 **measuring your strength compared to**

 **others, you can increase your level by**

 **gaining experience points. When you**

 **increase your level HP and MP reset**

 **and you gain five more points!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Judging from the description this game was calling Jaune incredibly weak that caused him to feel rather angry as he once had the power to bend reality itself to his whims, then he remembered that he was now a baby with only Cantrips in his arsenal that thought calmed Jaune's rage. He still had more things to read so he went to the next thing on the screen that being Experience.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Experience]**

 **Experience is the points that you earn**

 **to level up! You can earn these points**

 **in a variety of different ways, for**

 **example you can earn Experience by**

 **killing or defeating people or animals**

 **additionally you can earn experience**

 **from quests!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Okay from what he read Jaune figured that he could level if he just went around fighting everyone he encountered, he almost immediately slapped himself in the face for even daring to think up such a stupid plan, no if he wanted to level he would have to go find some animals to hunt of course he would have to be older as a baby fighting anything almost always guaranteed defeat. Jaune quickly hit the HP button trying to avoid thinking of future plans.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[HP]**

 **The HP function is designed to keep track**

 **of your life force if your HP ever falls**

 **below zero you die.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well that was incredibly concerning heck just looking at his HP Jaune could already figure out that it was an outrageously small number, his MP was thirty-four times his HP. As concerning as this was Jaune could do nothing about it as he was still a frail baby so he moved onto the next screen MP.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[MP]**

 **The MP function is designed to keep**

 **track of your Mana or other sources**

 **of energy, if your MP ever falls below**

 **zero you will immediately pass out.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Technically Jaune already knew some of this information but it was still reassuring having actual information instead of his thrown together theories. So not seeing anything new Jaune moved on to STR.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[STR]**

 **STR is the statistic keeping track of**

 **your physical strength. The higher the**

 **number the stronger your physical**

 **body will be. You can increase this**

 **stat by exercising.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

A little barren but the knowledge that it does give is informative as he did not know he could increase stats by exercising, sure he knew he could increase INT by practicing magic but learning that the other stats could be increased through activities was enlightening. So with that thought in mind Jaune moved on to the next stat VIT.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[VIT]**

 **VIT Is the statistic keeping track of**

 **your Vitality or life force. The higher**

 **the number the studier your physical**

 **body will be. You can increase this stat**

 **by enduring pain or increasing your**

 **stamina.**

 **For every point in VIT you gain ten**

 **HP.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Once Jaune finished reading the VIT description he started to plan out a training plan for it as his current ten HP was really freaking him out, honestly, if your life rode on merely ten numbers you would panic to. Still Jaune had more stats to look into so he clicked on the next button that being DEX.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[DEX]**

 **DEX is the statistic keeping track of**

 **your dexterity and agility, This stat**

 **governs how agile you are and your**

 **speed. You can increase this stat by**

 **concentrating on exercises that**

 **increase speed.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

This stat was less important to Jaune but he made sure to note how to increase this particular stat because it might prove useful later on but for now he was dead set on mastering magic once more. So Jaune moved onto the next stat this of course being INT.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[INT]**

 **INT is the statistic keeping track of**

 **your intelligence. This stat increases**

 **how well you understand concepts**

 **and how fast you learn things. You**

 **can increase this stat by learning new**

 **things.**

 **For every point in INT you gain twenty**

 **MP.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well, that was both enlightening and insulting Jaune could have sworn that he was smarter than a mere seventeen he was the master of the arcane for god's sake. On the other hand, this screen brought about new information as he knew that he could increase his INT by practicing magic but this screen did not mention that so that implied that each stat had several ways to train said stats. Either way, Jaune had to learn new things so he moved onto WIS.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[WIS]**

 **WIS is the statistic keeping track of**

 **your Wisdom. This stat increases your**

 **ability to make choices and strategize.**

 **you can increase this stat by creating**

 **strategies or making good plans.**

 **For every point in WIS you gain -1**

 **Second for MP regen.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

So this stat basically increased his planning skills not the most exciting stat but being able to throw together a coherent plan is a skill worth having, sadly this pointed out that most of his plans sucked as he only gained an additional point of WIS. Feeling frustrated about his lack of planning skills Jaune moved on to CHA.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[CHA]**

 **CHA is the statistic keeping track of**

 **your Charisma. This stat affects how**

 **likely someone is going to listen to**

 **you and how charming you can be.**

 **To increase this stat socialize with**

 **people.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

So this stat was basically his people skills? Not exactly something important so Jaune ignored it for now but he made note of how to increase the stat. He just had two more things so he moved on to LUK.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[LUK]**

 **LUK is the statistic keeping track of**

 **your Luck. This stat governs how**

 **lucky you are.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well, that was incredibly vague, what the heck was he supposed to take away from that? Whatever he will look into it later, for now he needed to learn what Points did.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Points]**

 **These points are used to increase stats**

 **you just have to press the plus sign**

 **next to each stat to increase their values.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

As soon as he finished reading that screen he dumped all five of his points into VIT as that ten health was really starting to freak him out. As he dumped the points into VIT Jaune started to feel healthier not exactly stronger but it did feel nice.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Name: [Jaune Arc]**

 **Title: [Hero]**

 **Level: [1]**

 **Experience: [0/300 ]**

 **HP: [60/60]**

 **MP:[340/340]**

 **STR: [1]**

 **VIT: [6]**

 **DEX: [1]**

 **INT: [17]**

 **WIS: [11]**

 **CHA: [2]**

 **LUK: [10]**

 **Points:[0]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Sixty was not exactly the largest number but it was way better compared to ten so Jaune was satisfied for now. Jaune stretched as that was rather lengthy but he had to move onto the next thing that being the sign in front of him. The sign was just a comedic picture of a skull but the sight of it brought a feeling of dread to Jaune stomach, still he was no coward so he approached it. As soon as he touched the sign a new screen flashed into existence.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **I hope you went through your status**

 **menu as you're going to need all the**

 **help you can get. Sometimes as your**

 **wandering around you will receive a**

 **Quest, the quests can range from**

 **everyday tasks like washing the dishes**

 **to slaying a Demonic Overlord.**

 **So here is your first quest.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **You wandered into a haunted field and**

 **are now surrounded by the undead.**

 **Objective: Slay all of the undead!**

 **Reward: 900XP and five health potions.**

 **[Accept] [Decline]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Jaune could already hear the groans of the undead so he hastily hit the accept button and looked around for his undead foes. It took him a moment but he noticed that corpses were starting to rise from the ground, there was about fifteen of them a rather large number but they were slowly rising so Jaune took the opportunity to attack them before they could rise.

With a flick of his wrists, Jaune sent a Fire Bolt at one of the undead clearly trying to gauge how much damage each bolt did. The bolt hit the zombie on its head and dealt a whopping hundred points of damage, clearly the zombie was severely weakened but it was still rising so Jaune swung his training blade at its head trying to preserve his small pool of mana. The blade severed the things head and it dissolved into a pool of decay. Seeing the results of the combo Jaune decided to do the same for the rest of them.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to the use of an effective strategy**

 **your WIS rose by one point.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well that was certainly gratifying knowing that this strange system liked his plan, Jaune quickly dismissed the window as he had zombies to slay. The zombies fell one after the other eventually he only had about five of them left but those five corpses managed to stand, seeing them as a threat now Jaune backed off and used two Fire Bolts instead sure it was costly but he did not want to get close to them with his weak physical stats.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **You gained enough points to level,**

 **you are now level two!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Due to diligent use the skill Fire Bolt**

 **has risen a level.**

 **Current Level: 2**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

That's right the screen did say you gained experience from killing things, so it should not have been surprising that he leveled up.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Congratulations! You finished your**

 **first quest your rewards will now be**

 **given!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **You gained enough points to level, you**

 **are now Level 3!**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Five Health potions have now been**

 **added to your inventory.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Seeing that he leved again Jaune created the illusion of fireworks to celebrate, he was about to go check the health potions when the ground started to rumble and the sky started to darken. With a flash another screen appeared.

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **Now for the finally lesson, all actions**

 **have a consequence even ones that**

 **seemed noble.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **You slayed the zombies of the undead**

 **field but through your action you have**

 **awakened the legion.**

 **Objective:Survive.**

 **Reward:2700 XP and your life.**

 **[Accept] [Decline.]**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or anything else I write about.]**

 **God that was an information dump, this chapter was a whopping five thousand so happy times? So what do you think? Did this chapter have a nice ending? :3**

 **I kid I know cliffs suck but I had to do it, it's tradition!**

 **Well you know the what's coming up, please review! Every review gives a monkey a hat.**


End file.
